Guilty
by Maerynn
Summary: When Hogwarts is under attack, and Hermione is hurt pretty badly, who can take care of her better than Snape? Can he redeem himself?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not an english native, this is a traduction of my fic, Coupable. If someone is willing to traduct it for me, I'd like it. Otherwise, please be sweet with me, and tell me if you like it or not!

* * *

**

Chapter 1 

Hermione dipped the end of her feather in the dark ink and traced the firts words of her potions essay in a neat handwriting, repressing a sigh. The Professor Snape surpassed himself that week, being particularly acid with her, telling her for a million time that she was an insuferable Know-it-all, but adding this time that there was no miracle in recitating a book by heart, a thing that even a monkey well dressed could do.

When the teacher had been yelling at her, Hermione had to use all of her tact to keep Harry and Ron from jumping in his face and disfiguring him in front of the whole class. Luckily for them, and the already catastrophic pointage of Gryffindor, she had managed to calm them down before Snape noticed anything.

She sighed again and looked around her. As usually, she was alone in the library. She opened her book et was about to revise the things they saw in class when the door abruptly opened, making some books fall on the floor in a loud thud.

-Harry, but…

-Hurry up, the deatheaters are here.

Seeing the panic in the green eyes, Hermione knew he was telling the truth. Leaving her books on the table, she got up in a hurry and followed Harry in the corridor.

Alas, they did not hurry enough. Two deatheaters turned the corner of the corridor, and smiled madly when they saw their newlyfound prey in front of them. The high perched voice of Bellatrix Lestrange was heard, making Hermione shiver :

Here's the little Potter and his Mudblood! The master will jubilate…

Hermione didn't have time to react. Harry took his wand out and shout loudly at the same time that the two deatheaters did. The young woman saw Bellatrix withdraw, looking scared, and felt something hitting her hard.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus vowed himself to thank Snape when he felt the familiar push of the Expelliarmus thrusting him out of the firing range of the Avada Kedavra launched by Lucius Malfoy.

He looked around him, not understanding. There were a dozen Eaters, and they were certainly not there to take Hogwarts by force, they were well aware that the members of the order would fight. What had they come for?

Suddenly, someone shouted something and Remus saw all Voldemort's servants take their wrist, an expression of indefinable pain on their face. Before the werewolf had even time to react, they were all gone.

Three questions remained unanswered, and he hoped that Snape would answer them. How had they made it inside? How did they foiled the anti-apparition spells? And above all, why the surprise attack?

Albus Dumbledore approached him and put his hand on his shoulder:

'We fought very well beaten.'

Lupin looked at the old man, incredulous.

'But we have not defeated them, they departed for themselves!'

A sad smile painted itself on the traits of Dumbledore:

'Maybe, but at least they have left us only one victim.'

'What? But who…'

The words were lost in his throat. Harry came from around the corner of the corridor, his face ravaged by tears. With Hermione carefully snug in her arms, Hermione whose beautiful amber eyes remained closed desperately. Her head was rejected backward, and her arms hung miserably on each side of her body.

Lupin rushed towards him and turned to Dumbledore:

'Albus, we _must_ to fetch madam Pomfresh!'

As his personal quarters were the closest, they headed there and put the inert body on his bed, gently. Albus returned almost immediately, the healer on the heels.

The Headmaster plunged his piercing blue eyes in Harry's green eyes and asked him:

'What happened Harry?'

The young man swallowed painfully:

'I went looking for her in the library to warn her of the attack, I knew she would be there given the task that Professor Snape gave us today. When we made it to the corridor, Bellatrix Lestrange and another Deatheater turned the corner. Hermione did not have time to do anything. I disarmed the other, but Bellatrix has cast a spell which I did not understand at Hermione… The three of us shouted at the very same time, I do not know what Bellatrix said, and I believe that Hermione struck her head hard on the ground when she fell… tell me that she will make it through this, tell me that she will be alright!'

'I would like to, Harry, but I sincerely do not know… It's not my place to tell'

A tall dark silhouette was suddenly in the door. 

'What's happening, Albus? I have been looked for you everywhere in the castle. Voldemort freed us for tonight.' 

Without answering Snape, Albus looked at him and sighed: 

'What was this attack about, Severus? Why is it that you were not aware of it?

'We have been made aware of that at the last second, when it was time to apparate. And as this precious Lucius kept a close eye on me, I could not tell you. I limited the damage to the maximum of my abilities, but I still do not know what they have come for. All I know is that the Dark Lord was in a very good mood upon our return.'

Albus sighed.

'We will know in time, I suppose. Since you're already here, I wish you to go and attend Poppy please.

'Someone was injured?' Snape asked in a white voice.

'Miss Granger. Plagued by an unknown spell'

Snape left an expletive shout and run to the other side of the curtain, while Harry stayed with Dumbledore and Remus, the heart tighten with apprehension.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two other chapters! Review, and tell me what you think about it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

When he caught sight of Hermione, Severus' heart clenched in his chest. The young woman was lying on her back, with a waxy complexion, eyes stubbornly closed. Even if her chest was raising at a steady pace, he was suddenly afraid that life has finally left the little Know-it-all.

'Poppy?'

'Hmm?'

'Will you save her?'

The witch turned her head towards the potions teacher and read a particular emotion in the deep black eyes without being able to put her finger on what it was exactly.

'What's happening with you, Severus?'

'What do you mean?'

'I had never seen you worried about anyone. And it does not look like you. What the matter with her?

He sighed and shook the moisture in his eyes.

'It 's all my fault. I should have known.

But Poppy did not hear him. Nor does himself took time to think about the words he had just said: Hermione had just burst into a wild cough that shook her whole. They both rushed to her, just like Harry, Remus, Albus, who rounded her with apprehension.

The girl looked at them, baffled, not quite knowing how to respond to this sudden general interest. Exhausted, she let her head fall against the soft pillow and fell back asleep almost immediately, which alarmed the nurse.

From an authoritarian gesture, she pushed everybody outside the small cubicle, including Severus, and turned to her patient in grumbling.

Harry turned to Dumbledore, incredulous:

'What is that are so terrible about her falling asleep? At least she is no longer unconscious!'

The man had a sad smile, the expression that only he knew. Severus spared him from answering:

'If Miss Grangrer does not have enough forces to at least stay awake, if only for an instant, Mr. Potter, it cannot be a good sign. This means that the spell that had been thrown at her is draining her energy. In the worst cases, it can lead to premature death.'

It took no more for Harry to jump at the Professor of Potions, harsh.

'It is your fault, everything! If you had made your job as required, she would not be in this state! If she dies because of you, I will kill you with my very hands!'

'Harry, what's happening?'

The young man turned to the red-haired girl in the door:

'Ginny, this is not the right time.'

Ron, who was standing besides his younger sister, looked at his friend, not quite understanding:

'Calm down Harry. We are searching for Hermione, with McGonagall, but we're not able to find her, would you have an clue of where she could be?

Snape threw a murderer look to the young man, which Harry did not helped with his malicious retort:

'Hermione's with Poppy, by HIS fault!'

He pointed an accusing finger Severus, who could not help but think "Damn Potter… For once he's right… Everything is my fault…… If she dies I won't… ever forgive myself…"

As soon as Ron was updated with the details of the story, he joined his howls with Harry's, accusing Snape of life-threatening Hermione without any good reason. The shouts and accusations continued raining of the poor man until Dumbledore hits loudly his heels on the ground, with all his strength:

'Enough!'

The five others looked at him, dazed. Never Albus Dumbledore was seen angry. The Headmaster pointed an accusing finger in the direction of the two young men.

'You two, you will immediately stop bothering Severus with your fabulations, am I clear?'

'But….'

'There is no 'but!' What happened is unfortunate, and I hope as much as you would that Hermione will go through this without permanent damage. But in absolutely no case this is Severus' fault, am I fully understood?'

They did not answer, simply bowing their heads as a sign of approval. Albus then turned to the Professor of Potions and told him in a tone which did not called for conversation:

'And you, you will stop making yourself sick with this story. You could not have change what has happened, and the only person who is guilty of the precarious state of Hermione, is Bellatrix Lestrange. Do I make myself clear?'

Severus shook his head with disdain, knowing very well there was no point contradicting Dumbledore. How explain that the only thing that could take away the awful feeling of guilt that stifled in him was to see Hermione stand and return enclosed in a book as if none of this all had happened?

One student was injured by his negligence. And that was unforgivable.

Remus stood up, ready to propose a coffee or a tea for everybody to relax the atmosphere, but the curtain suddenly slid on the pole, and Poppy came to join them, taking care, however, to close the curtain behind her

'So?' Enquired Remus.

The healer had a weak smile.

'She will survive. Her vital signs are no longer alarming, and are slowly on the rise. She will get off the hook, but it will take some time.

'How long before a complete recovery?' asked Albus, alarmed by the lack of enthusiasm of Poppy.

'I cannot say exactly. Two months, perhaps more. She is really weakened, I barely feel her magical aura. While I do not know what spell has been launched at her, I will not be able to speed things up.

Harry's face lit up suddenly:

- Fawkes!

Remus looked at the young man, not understanding what he meant.

'Harry, phoenix's tears does not worth anything if there is no open wound, and I have certainly no intention of allowing someone to open anything on Hermione.'

'Shealready has a wound! She was injured by striking herr head on the floor! Madam Pomfresh, did you heal that wound?'

She shook her head.

'No, I can not do that without knowing if it will interfere with the spell that gnaws her.'

Dumbledore looked at the young man:

'It's really worth trying. Harry, fetch Fawkes, please.'

He rushed out of the room, convinced that he had found a way to save his friend. Severus turned to the headmaster, eyebrows raised.

'And if it does not work?'

'If so, we must rely on the fates.'

Severus truly disliked that defeatism in the voice usually warm and reassuring of the Headmaster. It was about to pass him the remark when Harry appeared back, pale and trembling, at the entrance to the infirmary.

Worried, Remus enquired:

'Harry, what?'

'Fawkes has disappeared.'


End file.
